Hydraulically actuated transmissions have sealed cavities for actuating the shift mechanism. Rod seals are provided that engage longitudinally shifted shift rails to maintain the hydraulic pressure within the sealed cavities. The rod seals are received within a bore and have a seal lip that engages the shift rail. Prior rod seals included a seal case that had a cylindrical outer surface that could be properly installed in the housing bore with the end face of the seal case engaging the end wall of the housing bore or improperly installed with the end face of the seal facing away from the housing bore. If the rod seal is improperly installed, an insufficient hydraulic seal is provided by the seal lip and hydraulic pressure within the sealed cavities is reduced.
This disclosure is directed resolving the above problem and other problems as summarized below.